


Insecure

by UnfriendlyBlackThottie



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Black Panther (Marvel) - Fandom, Erik Killmonger - Fandom, Killmonger - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Nakia (Marvel) - Fandom, T’Challa (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Art, Awkward Flirting, Awkward black girl, Awkwardness, Black Girl Magic, Bonding, Erik Killmonger Feels, Erik Killmonger Lives, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Feels, Female Friendship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Grey's Anatomy References, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Natural Hair, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Questioning Sexuality, Romance, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smitten Erik Killmonger, Work In Progress, aave, black boy joy, poc characters, stay tuned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfriendlyBlackThottie/pseuds/UnfriendlyBlackThottie
Summary: Erik is Erik minus the ancestral bloodlust.Our girl Kamia is putty in his hands.Or is it the other way around?College AU.





	1. Thirsty As F....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamia Connors and Erik Stevens begin to feel each other out.

Kamia?’ He said quietly, amazed at how quickly she had gotten lost in her own thoughts. And was he bugging or did she  
bite her lip?

She snapped back to reality.

‘Oh, hey’ she replied, wondering how long he’d been calling her name and praying he couldn’t tell how much she wanted to make him scream it.

As if she could ever.

He held back a quiet laugh and diverted his gaze briefly before making eye contact. 

‘What’s up? Need something?’ She continued, gathering her composure.

He tilted his head quizzically. ‘You sure you got what I need, ma?’

She prayed to God she hadn’t visibly shivered. 

‘Umm... I..’ she stammered.

‘I’m fuckin witchu, babygirl’ he replied with a chuckle. His smile was BEE.YOU.TEE.FUL. She had to get him the fuck out this office.

‘Oh’ she laughed, visibly relieved. She was trying to keep it together and failing miserably. And when the fuck did this puddle get in her seat? Shit. 

She shifted in her chair and he stole a glance at her thighs.

God damn. 

Aside from admiring how fine Mia was, he was QUITE pleased with the effect he was having on her. Erik’s homeboy had told him about her crush awhile back but made it a point to warn him that she was ‘quiet.’ As if that was a bad thing. Erik had decided to test the waters. But as he watched her fidget in the office chair she sat in he couldn’t believe how shy she was. A girl this fine? There was no way she wasn’t sure of herself. Yet here she was acting nervous. Shit was cute as hell and it only made him like her more. 

‘So whats Up? Are you here to volunteer?’ Mia asked finally regaining her footing.

‘Volunteer for what?’

‘Well there’s lots of stuff coming up. There’s the student talent and fashion show and we just started signing up additional tutors to meet student demands. We’d love to have you.’

He refrained from taking the opportunity to be inappropriate again. Didn’t want to scare her off. 

He also realized at this very moment that he hadn’t thought of an excuse to be in the office of student affairs. He had found out she worked there and almost immediately went to see if she was on the clock. If he could ‘whose mans is this?!’ Himself in that moment he would have. FUCK.

‘Oh that’s what’s up. Didn’t know about the tutoring. I was actually here to sign up for the talent show,’ He lied.

‘Oh? What’s your talent?’ She asked enthusiastically as she started to grab  
forms for him to fill out.

FUUUUUUCK.

‘I paint a little bit’ is what came out his mouth and he regretted it immediately. It wasn’t a lie but he hadn’t painted in a long time and like Most artists, he was sensitive about his shit. 

‘Oh wow! That’s dope’ she said giddily, and it took everything in him not to hop over the desk separating them and kiss her in appreciation. 

That scene from The 5th Element where Bruce Willis tries to lay one on a sleeping Mila Jovovich always popped into his head in moments like these. Yeah Them niggas was white, but shit got real when she pulled out the space burna on his creepy ass.

‘Never without my permission.’

He wouldn’t dare overstep any boundaries uninvited. Consent was not only sexy, but fucking necessary. He had had to step to waaaay too many niggas in his lifetime for getting wreckless with his foster sisters to ever think ‘stealing a kiss’ was cute.

Sure he had bounced around from foster home to foster home after his pops was murdered and he had seen a lot of shit in his life but he still didn’t like seeing women get hurt. Shit fucked with him and he was amazed at how many men refused to step up when they saw niggas whiling. Luckily none of them could beat him. He took pleasure in laying fuckbois out even though it’s what always got him kicked out of his schools and temporary housing situations. That is until he started channeling all that righteous rage toward a greater purpose. 

‘Erik?’ 

Now he was the one lost in his thoughts. Neither his past nor his art were things he shared with many people and the few folks he had shown his work only ever treated it like a hobby even though they claimed it was ‘good.’ Athlete. Smartass. Pretty boy. That’s what he was known as. So he played the role. Shit was exhausting to be honest. 

She watched him curiously, enamored with his jaw line and the look of- what was it? Determination? - that had lit up his face. If this Adonis lookin nigga didn’t sign up to volunteer and get the hell on! Or did he say he was signing up for the talent show? She couldn’t remember. And there was that wetness in her seat again...

Get it together bitch. 

She cleared her throat; more to ground herself than to get his attention but hey; two birds, one stone. 

‘E?’

The nickname snapped him out of his daze and made him eye her curiously. He paused and replied, ‘Only my friends call me E baby girl.’

She absentmindedly touched her cheek in embarrassment and realized all too late that it was exactly the response he was looking for.

She started to apologize, growing flustered all of a sudden when he interrupted. ‘It’s all good shortie. That just means you gotta be my friend now.’ Mia fiddled with her pen unsure of how to respond to his remark as he coolly slid the talent show sign up sheets over from her side of the desk to his.

When he pushed the papers back in her direction wearing a smug smirk, a confidence she didn’t usually possess with men like Erik, or any man she was interested in for that matter, found its way into Kamia T. Connors. She replied half jokingly, half accusingly, ‘you sure you need anymore “friends” Erik?’ Making sure to emphasize the word friends as sarcastically as possible. Friends my ass nigga.

As he disappeared through the office doors Erik chuckled and replied deviously, ‘you can never have too many friends baby girl. But you might fuck around and be my favorite.’ 

Bitch. She could have died right then and there. This nigga was gonna ruin her and she was gonna let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been re reading some of my favorite fics and I feel like I rushed maybe? In terms of character development? I’m super self critical buuuut just in case I’m correct in my assessment here’s some early self crit. I never put my creative works into the universe because of my debilitating perfectionism but art soothes the soul and my soul needs soothing! So I’m sharing and I hope we can share awesome stories and build community here. I’d love some feedback and I’ll be posting the next few chapters over the next couple days or so.


	2. Focused as F...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia is focused. No fuckboi formed against her shall prosper.... or will they?

Damn he was fine.

Shit was ridiculous.

And the nigga. Was. Everywhere.

Common room?

This nigga.

Library?

This nigga.

Cafeteria? You guessed it.

It got to the point she had to switch up her lunch spot and usual study area just to focus. 

Her roommate and best friend since freshman year had finally admitted to telling her boyfriend about Mia’s crush but had he told Erik? Did he care? Was he just trying to smash?

It would be absolutely embarrassing to flirt TOO hard if he didn’t already have eyes for her. That just wasn’t the kind of L she could handle right now so she avoided him as much as possible after he came into the office. 

Her anxiety was already through the roof as she waited for professors to post midterm grades, not to mention birth control was fucking up her complexion and she had put on 15 pounds without even reaping the benefits of being on the pill- i.e. some DICK. 

She was ashamed at the thought, but a look from Erik Stevens right now would mean the world, feminism be damned. She had been feeling so unaccomplished, so unattractive, so utterly LACKING lately that some affection would be just what the doctor ordered. Except, she was a homebody with very little experience in that department and very few friends on campus. 

She lived too far away and was too broke to go home often so she spent her free time with her head buried in her books which only made the prospect of not achieving perfect scores more daunting. Post the damn grades already!

After falling asleep in the computer lab for the second time that week, Mia decided to call it an early night. She took a shortcut to her dorm room, stopping for a smoothie on the way hoping it would give Vivian (her can’t-keep-a-secret-headass-homegirl) time to change and leave for whatever party she was going to. That way she could crash like the big baby she was and have the room all to herself. It was time for Grey’s anatomy and rocky road dammit. The world was cruel and the pum pum was inactive. Not that she knew what to do with it anyway. Bah humbug.

By the time she got to the dorm she was actually excited about her night in. She had JUST got back to the part in season 9 when Jackson’s fine ass runs into a burning bus to save a baby and April is all ‘I thought you died! I LOVE YOUUU!’ and poor, beautiful, brilliant melanated Stephanie is none the wiser.

Her mood changes abruptly when she turns the corner to her building, messy bun leaning to one side, wiping mango smoothie from her bottom lip just in time to spot a smirking Erik Stevens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one and I’m working on my pacing. This is my first fan fic ever and I kind of free wrote as it came to me and then made mostly grammatical corrections. Knowing how I am rather than re-work every little thing and wind up never posting it I wanted to upload this as a starting point for this type of writing and moving forward, I hope as I improve with practice my growth with be noticeable.


	3. Spontaneous As F....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia decides to throw caution to the wind.

Sup baby girl?’ Erik asked coolly, leaving his place up against the wall and dapping up a couple friends before meeting her halfway up the walkway. 

‘Oh, hey Erik. How are you?’

‘I’m cool,’ he said smiling suddenly. Mia still had a bit of mango smoothie on her lip. It was taking everything in him not to wipe it off and lick his finger. Don’t be a creep Erik. 

She had never realized it before but she could see a glint of gold in his mouth. If this nigga kept finding new ways to be sexy she was gonna implode. She had to get away from him.

‘I... never noticed you had those,’ She stammered. She couldn’t resist commenting on them. This nigga could actually take a bite out of her and she was HERE FOR IT.

She sighed audibly and regretted it immediately. His smile widened and he took a small but very intentional step toward her. She stood her ground. Had they put some liquor in her smoothie? Cause she was feeling.... brave.

‘Do you like greys anatomy?’ She asked evenly and taking another sip of her smoothie. ‘Yeah!’ He answered quickly. ‘I mean I could do without all the interracial dating shit but I fuck with Shonda Rhimes. She be talkin’ ‘bout some real shit. That episode where they shot little man trying to get into his house had me fucked up for days. Fucking pigs.’ He shook his head as he looked down at his Jays in dismay and ran his fingers through his short locs giving her the opportunity to lick her bottom lip in silent adoration and bite it gently.

This nigga was really gonna be fine as fuck, smart as fuck AND a Shonda fan with the AUDACITY to be standing outside her house? Nah. This had to be copper skinned, 4C Jesus. And she wasn’t gonna ignore him. The Lord put this dick in her lap and you can’t just not be listening to Jesus. That’s how you end up in hell.

Without thinking she took a step toward her dorm, turned around and extended her arm to grab his jacket sleeve. ‘Wanna chill?’ Her heart hammered in her chest for what felt like the longest minute in history but then she felt a strong, calloused hand in hers. 

‘Hell yeah.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. Lengthier chapters ahead.


	4. Bold As F...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Mia Netflix and chill. How the night will go is anyone’s guess.

When she got to her room her resolve faltered immediately. Vivian had left it a god damn mess! Shape-wear and high heels littered the floor, the TV was still on and there were take out containers lined up at the door in garbage bags. Damn, Viv.

Sighing she began to tidy up while apologizing. ‘I’m sorry Erik. My homegirl must’ve been in a rush to get to that party tonight,’ she offered, hoping he could excuse the mess. He shrugged and started organizing the garbage bags. ‘Be right back ma.’

It wasn’t until the door closed behind him that she realized he had voluntarily taken out a heap of her garbage without so much as a ‘damn ma, this how you live?’ Or any other unnecessary remarks about ‘wifey material.’ She was fucking impressed. Couldn’t no nigga invite her over to his junky ass dorm room and expect to see her again but here he was being all chivalrous and shit. Erik was full of surprises.

As Mia continued cleaning She caught a glimpse of herself in the hallway mirror and GAGGED. What was her bun doing?! And was that fucking SMOOTHIE on her bottom lip? Shit! She quickly pulled off the plain black hoodie she’d been wearing and immediately decided the rest of the outfit could go too. The garbage room wasn’t that far so as she stepped out of the fastest shower in history she heard a knock at the door. Erik was back.

She threw on some special undies, a pair of cute pajama shorts and a baby tee that read ‘Black Girls Are Kawaii’, let her long curly hair down and headed toward the door. 

When she opened it Erik leaned into the door frame and looked her up and down slowly and appreciatively before re entering the room rubbing his jaw.

‘Damn ma you work fast,’ he flirted as he began to match the shoes up and place them at the foot of what was clearly Vivian’s bed. He was still cleaning. Shit was turning her on. What a weirdo she was.

‘I just realized how dirty I was’ she shrugged. She saw him shake his head and wondered what he was thinking. She’d find out later he was convincing himself not to say any slick shit about making her dirty or cleaning her up. Not yet anyway.

She picked up all her roommates rompers and waist trainers and stacked them on her bed. Then she plopped down on hers. Erik was sitting at the island in the kitchen area, jacket still on.

‘You gonna stay a while?’ She asked, motioning to his jacket. 

‘Oh you got jokes?’ He replied as he removed it. At this, he finally saw her smile. She was gorgeous and it lit up her whole face. Meanwhile his shirt could barely contain his pecs. And those arms? That black tee was doing everything and nothing for him simultaneously. She was pretty sure he could make a garbage bag look good and all of a sudden she felt very out of shape, instinctively folding her arms over her newly soft belly. 

Erik saw this, and smiled gently, debating whether or not to say anything. He knew when a woman was having issues with her body image, although compliments were nice to hear, they would fall on deaf ears until she really felt beautiful for herself. He wanted to compliment her anyway. 

He walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. Then he turned to her and offered a simple and genuine, ‘I like your pajamas.’ She could have jumped in his lap right then. But she didn’t. She was a punk. They were Deadass about to chill, no Netflix. (It was Hulu but still.) She was just grateful to be in such close proximity to her longtime crush. 

She restarted the episode so she could scream at Jackson again for scaring April even though she was high key tight at how it all played out for Stephanie. Fucking Shonda Rhimes man. They were 3 episodes in when he heard her stomach growl during the credits. 

‘When’s the last time you ate ma?’ He asked, stroking the part of her belly that was exposed between her tee and her shorts.

‘Ummmm I had that smoothie at liiiike...’ she trailed off. His hand was distracting her. She hadn’t realized it but at some point during their binge fest he had sat next to her and now her leg was crossed over his, head on his shoulder, and his fucking hand was on her stomach. He shook his head in disapproval. ‘That’s not food shawty. You feel like grabbing a bite? There’s a late night spot out here I like,’ he offered, continuing to lightly stroke her exposed stomach. 

Their eyes met and her breath hitched. ‘Yeah just let me put on some real clothes.’ She replied, entirely too breathily for her own comfort. She knew he could tell the effect he was having on her but he bit his lip and shifted on the bed signaling he was getting up. She couldn’t tell if she was relieved or disappointed. Fuck.

‘Can I use your bathroom?’ He asked unexpectedly.

‘Sure it’s right through there.’

She headed to her dresser while he headed toward the bathroom and when he returned she had on a bright pink Aeropostale hoodie, her favorite pair of  ripped up skinny jeans, white and pink Air Force ones and her signature messy bun. DAMN she was cute. And for once she actually felt like it. Maybe that’s why she spoke her next words with such confidence.

‘So where we off to handsome?’

He paused briefly and then grinned so genuinely that all she could do was stare at her sneakers to avoid the glow. Damn he was beautiful. She kept her eyes fixed on her shoes. Wow. She had really big feet. It wasn’t until she felt a hand on her chin that she looked up. 

He placed the sweetest kiss on her forehead and replied, ‘soul food spot baby girl. These white folks tryna KILL US with that shit in the mess hall!’

Instead of giggling at what was clearly a joke to lighten the mood and let her off the hook, she tip toed and hooked her fingers into his belt buckles. His bottom lip felt luxurious between her teeth. Why had she not done this sooner? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut ahead!


	5. Ready As F ....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and Erik finally get physical but there’s a hitch...

Erik Stevens wasn’t someone you could easily surprise or impress. But when Mia unexpectedly bit, and then sucked on his bottom lip, it stopped him in his tracks. She had finally made a move. And had she moaned into his mouth? Shit. She had no idea who she was fucking with but she was about to find out. 

His hands found their way into that cute ass bun and he tugged gently at it so he could gain access to her neck. When he flicked his tongue on her collar bone and licked a thin stripe up to her chin she opened her eyes just in time to see him chuckle softly before biting his lip and leaving open mouthed kisses all over her chest. He was making quick work of her shirt and she could feel the tent in his pants growing. 

Just as she started to lose her nerve there was warm, glorious wetness surrounding her nipple. When had he unhooked her bra? Her brain was getting fuzzy. As he massages her breasts and sucked on her pert nipples, flicking the tip of his tongue back and forth over each one before sucking on them gently and biting the flesh softly, she arched her back and ran her hands down his beautiful body, counting the scars that littered his torso with her fingers, completely unconcerned with how they got there.

Erik placed her on the counter and she kicked off her shoes and helped him out of his shirt. Good God this man’s body. She would honestly have been content just staring at it. He was a work of art. All of a sudden his hands were on hers, guiding her toward his abs and up and around his pecs, making her truly believe he was a mind reader. 

As strong hands gripped her soft ass she began to unbuckle his belt, sexual inexperience be damned. She was gonna let this nigga kill her walls and deal with the medical bills later. 

Just as she began to tug at the waistband of his boxers she heard Vivian’s dorm room key and the sound of several voices in the hallway. FUCK. She did the only thing she could think of and pushed Erik into the bathroom with her, closing the door softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had the urge to delete this since I uploaded chapter one but here I am not being a punk. Yay me? 
> 
> Smut is just around the corner. 
> 
> Words of encouragement are, well, encouraged. I am an anxious little bean and I need love lol. 
> 
> I’ve written articles and books and this- this might be some of the toughest work I’ve ever willed myself to write.
> 
> PS: sorry the chapters are so short!


	6. Sexy As F ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Aaaaaooow.

They stood in the dark for a moment before she fumbled with the lock, then the light. A shirtless and lust filled Erik Stevens sat on the side of her tub, legs open, arms leaning on his thighs, eyeing her seductively. 

She bit her lip and kneeled between his legs not sure what could happen in the confined space, but wanting to feel his skin on hers all the same. He cupped her breasts as they kissed passionately, then slid his hand down to her warm, wet slit. She gasped and felt him smile into her neck as he bit down gently on her shoulder and folded his fingers into her. He set an agonizingly slow pace, wanting to be sure he didn’t hurt her and bit his lip in appreciation when she began to grind against his hand. 

His fingers were gone as quick as they had appeared and he smirked at her visible disappointment. ‘Don’t worry baby girl I’m not done with you. Take these off,’ he commanded, snapping the waistband of her form fitting jeans. She had forgotten she was wearing sailor moon boy shorts underneath but she Suddenly didn’t give a fuck how much of a ‘nerd’ she seemed like. He certainly didn’t seem to mind. She stepped out of her jeans excitedly and they had a quiet laugh at her enthusiasm. 

His hands found their way to her waist and slowly slid down her panties, leaving a trail of soft kisses and bite marks from her soft belly to her knees. She shivered in satisfaction until she was startled out of her lust induced haze by a ripping sound. This nigga done tore her panties off instead of letting her step out of them. 

‘Erik!’ She half yelled, half whispered remembering her discretion and the people on the other side of HER bathroom door. Just WAIT til she saw Vivian’s inconsiderate ass again! 

She was torn from her thoughts by strong hands on her waist pulling her toward a fine as ever Erik, as he massaged her ass and licked her pelvic bone. Fuck. He tapped her right leg and then the side of the tub and she knowingly placed her foot beside his strong thigh, shivering as he immediately wrapped his lips around her pulsating clit. 

Her hands found his shoulders and she was riding his face in no time, biting her lip to keep the moans and curse words she was internalizing at bay. Suddenly her ass was on the sink and he was kneeling between her legs, devouring her pussy with a satisfied humming sound that was making her wetness throb with delight. 

She began to come undone as he flicked his tongue on her clit while adding a finger, then two, then three to her dripping wet pussy. When he felt her walls flutter around his knuckles he slid his fingers out slowly and began to massage her breasts while focusing on her sensitive, swollen clit. Mia threw her had back into the mirror almost too hard as she let a pornographic moan escape her lips and road herself to completion on the tip of his tongue.

As she came down from her high she realized how quiet it was outside the bathroom. The murmur of voices and giggling they had been ignoring was distinctly absent. She wondered in that moment if Black girls could blush. They had heard her cum. FUCK.

Before she could overthink things or slip into a panic attack, a devilish Erik, beard still glistening, was on her. She was freezing all of a sudden. The vibe was gone. But Erik, not to be interrupted, was determined to get it back. As Vivian whispered ‘Mia?’ through the door he offered up a playful and sing song-y ‘mind your business Viviaaaaaan.’ Her only reply was ‘Get it bitch!’ Mia had to cup her hand over the mouth to keep from actually snorting from laughter. This boy was something else. Tuning them out would be easy now. And she had a favor to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR this cliff hanger shit is not intentional lol. It’s just how my free writes turned out. Do the scenes seem rushed? I feel like they might. But I’m working on fine tuning without focusing on my flaws. At least where my writing is concerned.
> 
> Up next: more smut


	7. Honest As F ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Kamia go from hot and heavy to soul bearing. But will it Stay this way?

Erik turned on the shower and removed his pants and boxers, motioning for her to get in and rubbing her arm as she passed him. He could see her goosebumps and wanted her to be comfortable. 

All she could see was that. Dick. It was beautiful. It was HUGE. It was the stuff of fucking Legends. She was both intimidated and overwhelmed by it but she decided to rise to the occasion rather than back down like she did with so many other challenges in her life. Especially since this one likely came with multiple orgasms. As Erik stepped in the shower behind her she turned, suddenly, seductively, and began to kiss him passionately.

While her tongue explored his mouth, she felt around for her vanilla coconut body wash and began to drip it down his chest and abs. She came up for air long enough to watch it drip down to his dick and almost came at the sight of it. Without thinking she began to lick and kiss down Erik’s soapy body from his neck to his chest to that beautiful core to his rock hard pelvic bone and the treasure in between. 

She started out with kitten licks on the head of his dick, relishing in the fact she could already taste his pre- cum. Mmm, Fuck yeah. As she took the head into her mouth she heard him begin to laugh but it was quickly cut off as it morphed into a hiss followed by a guttural moan. ‘You like that kinky shit huh?’ He asked knowingly as he bit his luscious bottom lip.

She was confused. Surely she hadn’t said ‘mmmm fuck yeah’ out loud like some corny broad in a late night HBO special. She was infamous for her timidness, even during sex, and got a lot of complaints from men who felt like if you didn’t moan like a pornstar you must not be good at taking dick. As if it was your own fucking job to make yourself moan. As if you’d make noise for a nigga who didn’t make you comfortable while he used you as a human sex doll. 

Luckily Erik Stevens was not these men. He had given her the best orgasm of her life. She hadn’t even sampled the D yet and here she was talking shit and making the first move, repeatedly. It was exhilarating. And she was determined to give him a reason to stick around so she could explore this side of herself further. 

She looked up at him and replied, ‘I LOVE that kinky shit’ before taking as much of him as possible into her mouth. The sudden warmth and wetness around his dick made it twitch causing her to hum in approval around his swollen member. The sensation of her mouth and the vibrations caused his rock hard manhood to pulsate again as he gently placed his hands in her hair- at the root- like the professional dick thrower she knew he was. Niggas blew her mind pulling that shit at the ends. Ow dumbass! That hurts.

Luckily there was no pain tonight. There was only her dripping wet body between the legs of the sexiest man she had ever seen, doing her damndest to become the sexiest woman he’s ever fucked. To hell with midterms. THIS was a goal worth achieving. As she began to lather his balls with her body wash so she could rub them with something a bit thicker than water or spit, he began to bottom out into her throat. She was being face fucked. And she was living for it. She couldn’t tell if it was his hands in her hair and the stream of expletives he was sighing that was egging her on or her fondling his balls and gagging happily on his dick that was getting him off but she was fine with all of it. Her core was screaming to be touched again but she wanted to focus on his pleasure like he had focused on hers. 

She braced herself against his thighs and ignored the burning sensation in her jaw and the discomfort building in her knees from kneeling for so long but when she shifted her weight in an attempt to find relief Erik realized it was time to switch it up. ‘C’mere baby girl, it’s my turn again’ he encouraged as he helped her to her feet. Mia felt defeated. ‘But you didn’t cum yet’ she pouted running a hand through his soaking wet locs. He planted a firm slap on her ass and grabbed it with both hands in approval of her eagerness to please. ‘Oh imma get mine baby girl.’ He assured her. ‘Daddy gotta take care of you first.’ 

With that he spun Mia around so he could watch the water cascade down her body. He grabbed her loofa and began to make small circles on her breasts, then her back, moving back around slowly toward her stomach and thighs. The anticipation was killing her. And her anxiety was, of course, trying to make another appearance.

‘Umm... Erik?’ She mustered between sighs as he began to massage her clit with his fingers. ‘Watchu need baby girl?’ He replied through sloppy kisses in the deepest baritone. Damn his voice was sexy. She didn’t want to say what she was about to say but she felt like if things went south, he’d at least know it wasn’t his fault. Honestly he should have just let her suck him off. Dammit. ‘I uhh... I don’t have any umm..’ ‘I got condoms baby girl, don’t even trip’ he interrupted, assuming he was easing her mind.

‘Oh... that’s grea... great. I um... I actually needed to ... oh fuck.... I just wanted to mention... oooh damn...’ Erik was good with his hands. She was losing her train of thought. Luckily her nervous ass brain had a direct route to her mouth. And her mouth was on auto pilot. 

Erik could tell something was wrong so he stopped doing what he was doing. ‘Are you ok?’ His question hit her like a ton of bricks. Every nigga she had ever been with had taken her natural awkwardness and anxiety as a personal offense. Being asked if she was ok rather than ‘what the fuck is your problem?’ Or ‘yo who makes out with a nigga they don’t wanna fuck?’ had thrown her for a loop. Erik’s hand on the small of her back brought returned her to reality. It wasn’t needy. It wasn’t sexual. It was gentle. This man whose dick was just making friends with her tonsils was being sweet DURING sex that she was INTERRUPTING. Her brain did not compute. 

‘Mia?’ The urgency in his voice had grown. It made her want to kiss him but she figured it was now or never.

Everything she never wanted him to know came pouring out of her. 

————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. It’s been a while since I updated this particular story, my first foray into the Ao3 universe, and I’ve been super hard on myself about 
> 
> 1\. Not completing it
> 
> 2\. It not being ‘good enough’ and
> 
> 3\. It not getting ‘enough’ hits
> 
> I know that’s preposterous but it’s how my brain works.
> 
> Ao3 was my escape from my depression and then it became a source of anxiety lmao. My brain won’t let me have things lately BUT I am determined to start the things I finish, to let my creativity flow freely through me without the need for public approval and to just be an all around happier, healthier person because I REALLY deserve it despite the voice in my head telling me I ain’t shit.
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> More updates coming I promise!
> 
> Come say hi and let me know what you think. I love making friends especially when we share the same interests.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one and I’m working on my pacing. This is my first fan fic ever and I kind of free wrote as it came to me and then made mostly grammatical corrections. Knowing how I am rather than re-work every little thing and wind up never posting it I wanted to upload this as a starting point for this type of writing and moving forward, I hope as I improve with practice my growth with be noticeable.


End file.
